Damas de honor
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Cuatro bodas. Tres ex novios contrariados. Dos prótesis mamarias de silicona. Y un hombre guapísimo… Bella es una periodista vivaz de veintisiete años que tiene los pies en la tierra, que nunca se ha enamorado y que empieza a creer que nunca lo hará. Hasta que se encuentra al guapo Edward asomandose por el escote de su vestido.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, está inspirado bajo la obra de Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia es de _Jane Costello._

_Damas de honor_

_Cuatro bodas._

_Tres ex novios contrariados._

_Dos prótesis mamarias de silicona._

_Y un hombre guapísimo…_

_Cuando falta menos de una hora para que su mejor amiga vaya camino del altar, Bella trata de llevar a cabo la tarea más importante que tiene como dama de honor: dejar a su amiga en el punto de partida._

_Aunque las circunstancias no parecen jugar a su favor, al menos su confianza se ve reforzada por sus nuevas prótesis de silicona. Sólo hasta que el deslumbrantemente apuesto Edward las descubre asomando por su vestido._

_Bella es una periodista vivaz de veintisiete años que tiene los pies en la tierra, que nunca se ha enamorado y que empieza a creer que nunca lo hará. No es de extrañar que, ante la perspectiva de ser dama de honor en un buen número de inminentes bodas, se sienta completamente atemorizada. Sin embargo, cuando Edward comienza a ser una constante en las ceremonias, las cosas sin duda empiezan a ir mejor. Solo que, al descubrir que él sale con la despampanante y egocéntrica Tanya y tener un desafortunado incidente con un vibrador de veinticinco centímetros, no todo sale como Bella había esperado._

**Capítulo 1**

_Bosque de Bowland, Lancashire._

_Sábado 24 de febrero_

Mi mejor amiga va a casarse dentro de cincuenta y dos minutos y la suite del hotel está como los campos destinados al Festival de Glastonbury tres días después de haberse iniciado la fiesta.

Hay un montón de parafernalia propia de las bodas desparramada por toda la habitación, entre la que incluyo a la mismísima novia. Alice todavía lleva puesta la bata y solo se ha maquillado a medias. Mientras tanto yo me he pasado los últimos diez minutos tratando de arreglar por todos los medios las flores que lleva en el pelo, después de que se las pillara con la puerta del coche al volver de la peluquería.

Vuelvo a rociar sus tirabuzones con una generosa cantidad de laca y tiro el bote vacío sobre la cama con dosel.

—¿Estás segura de que aguantarán, Bella? —pregunta mientras se pone rímel a toda prisa ante un enorme espejo antiguo. Le he puesto laca suficiente como para que el peluquero Trevor Sorbie tenga una jubilación más que generosa, así que sí, sí estoy bastante segura.

—Sin duda —digo.

—Pero no parecen muy artificiales, ¿verdad? —continúa diciendo mientras coge un tarro de perlas bronceadoras.

Toco los tirabuzones con cautela. Parecen estar hechos de fibra de vidrio.

—Claro que no —miento, recolocando estratégicamente trozos de follaje sobre las más de treinta horquillas que lleva en el pelo—. Las flores están perfectas. Tu cabello está perfecto. Todo está perfecto.

Me mira, nada convencida.

Estamos en la suite nupcial de un hotel en Whitewell, en el Bosque de Bowland, una zona de tanta belleza que inspiró a Tolkien para crear la Comarca en El Señor de los Anillos, y tan tranquila que la mismísima Reina ha afirmado que le gustaría retirase aquí, cosa que puede hacer porque probablemente pertenece al 0,001 por ciento de la población que puede permitírselo.

De todos modos, no hemos tenido tiempo de contemplar el paisaje. Y en estos momentos hemos echado a perder la maravillosa suite llena de antigüedades muy chic.

—¡Genial! Excelente. ¡Bien! Gracias —dice Alice, sin aliento—. De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué?

No sé por qué me lo pregunta a mí. Porque nadie podría estar menos cualificado que yo en una ocasión como esta.

Primero de todo, no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto de las bodas. La última a la que fui se celebró a mediados de los ochenta, cuando Carol, la prima de mi madre, se casó con el desgarbado amor de su vida, Brian. Al cabo de tres años se había fugado con una pintora y decoradora de ciento ocho kilos. Carol quedó destrozada, a pesar de que no podía negarse el buen trabajo que había hecho su rival en el recibidor, las escaleras y el rellano.

En aquella boda llevé una falda globo y no me solté de la mano del paje durante todo el día. Si hubiera sabido que aquella iba a ser una de las relaciones más importantes de mi vida, habría tratado de recordar su nombre.

Lo que me lleva a la segunda razón por la que Alice haría mejor en pedir consejo al carillón que hay en un rincón de la habitación: dudo mucho que yo llegue a casarme algún día.

Antes de que se lleven una impresión equivocada, debería aclarar algo importante. No es que no quiera casarme, me encantaría. Lo que pasa es que no creo que lo haga.

Porque existe un hecho, un hecho muy preocupante: ya he alcanzado la edad madura de veintisiete años y puedo afirmar con toda sinceridad que nunca me he enamorado. Ni siquiera me he acercado a ese estado. Lo que significa que nunca me las he arreglado para estar con alguien más de tres meses. En resumen, soy al compromiso lo que Pamela Anderson es a los sujetadores de copa A: una elección muy poco acertada.

Lo curioso es que he conocido a mucha gente que cree que eso es motivo de celebración. Asumen que mi incapacidad para atarme a nadie me hace joven, independiente y completamente liberada.

Pero no me siento así. Como todo el mundo, leí El eunuco femenino en la última etapa de la escuela secundaria y no me depilé las axilas en tres semanas, pero sé que la emancipación no es eso.

Un ejemplo típico es el de Mike, con el que rompí la semana pasada. Mike era, es, encantador. Sonrisa bonita. Buen corazón. Buen trabajo. Encantador. Y, como siempre, todo empezó bien, pasando noches muy agradables frente a una botella de Chianti en un bar de Penny Lane, cerca de mi casa en Liverpool, y perezosas tardes de domingo en el cine.

Apenas llevábamos cuatro semanas juntos cuando él sugirió que pasáramos tres días de vacaciones en una caravana con su madre y su padre en el norte de Gales. Yo ya sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Había dejado de pensar en el hoyuelo tan mono que tenía en la barbilla y no podía dejar de pensar en la porquería que tenía bajo las uñas de los pies. Y en el hecho que lo más intelectual que había en su estantería fuera un catálogo de Auto Trader. Y… bueno, mejor no sigo hablando.

No hace falta decir que soy consciente de que nada de lo que hizo o dijo fue tan terrible y, sin duda, no puede compararse con lo que muchas mujeres tienen que aguantar. Sin embargo, mientras no dejaba de repetirme a mí misma que había cosas peores que el hecho de que un hombre pensara que George Eliot era el tipo que salía en la serie de televisión Minder, en mi fuero interno sabía que no estaba hecho para mí.

Lo que está bien. Pero es que nunca parecen estar hechos para mí.

Sin embargo, después de un lapso de tiempo de veintidós años, tengo tres bodas en el mismo año y soy dama de honor en cada una de ellas. Aunque si lo que está ocurriendo hoy es lo habitual, no creo que mis nervios puedan soportarlo.

—¡Zapatos! —proclama Alice mientras va de un lado a otro de la habitación, apartando cosas de en medio.

Miro el reloj: faltan treinta y un minutos. Alice deambula por la habitación como una adolescente que espera el resultado de su prueba de embarazo. Coge la barra de labios, pero vacila.

—Quizá debería ponerme el vestido ahora —dice—. No, espera, necesito ponerme las medias. Oh, un momento, ¿debería retocarme el pelo con las tenacillas primero? ¿Tú qué crees?

¿Y yo qué sé?

—Esto… las medias —sugiero.

—Tienes razón. Sí. Las medias. Dios, ¿dónde están?

* * *

**N.A:** Nueva historia, esta es larga, pero de capítulos cortos hehe, espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Me gustaría decir que la boda es la que ha causado este caos, pero la escena que tengo ante mí es solo un microcosmos de lo que ha sido la vida de Alice durante los últimos cinco años. Durante ese tiempo, no es que sus niveles de estrés hayan sobrepasado el techo, es que han atravesado tres pisos, un desván bien protegido y el tejado también.

El inicio de este estado de histeria coincidió con su vuelta a la jornada laboral completa después de que su hija Polly naciera cuatro años atrás. Llegó a convertirse en un caso terminal cuando el bebé número dos, Scarlett (que es el color de la cara de Alice en estos momentos) nació el pasado noviembre.

Alice saca todas las cosas que tiene en la bolsa y las deja en el suelo una por una, hasta que encuentra las medias.

—Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con ellas —dice.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, abre el paquete, saca una de las medias y mete el dedo gordo con la misma delicadeza con la que un albañil se pondría unas Doc Martens. Como cabía esperar, el pie atraviesa la media y la desgarra de tal forma que se me pone el vello de punta.

—Oh, mierda —empieza a decir, pero como Polly acaba de entrar en la habitación, evita decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse—. ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! —repite—. Solo tengo estas. ¡Y me costaron dieciocho libras!

—¿Qué? —No me lo puedo creer—. Por dieciocho libras no solo deberían ser a prueba de dedos, sino que además deberían soportar una explosión nuclear.

Quedan veintiséis minutos. Puede que sea una novata pero sé lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que deberíamos haber progresado más. La atmósfera de este sitio empieza a parecerse a la de un episodio de Urgencias.

—Vamos a ver —digo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Esto… peina a Polly —grita Alice mientras entra en el baño a la carrera en busca de su collar.

—Vamos, Pol —digo alegremente. Pero la perspectiva de poder embadurnar la alfombra con crema hidratante Molton Brown le resulta más atractiva a Polly.

—Vamos, cariño —repito, tratando de que mi voz no suene desesperada, sino firme y amable—. De verdad que tengo que arreglarte el pelo. De verdad.

Apenas me hace caso mientras ataca el jabón de manos Naran Ji.

—Vale, ¿quién quiere parecer una modelo? —pregunto, ya que necesito algo, cualquier cosa, que pueda convencerla.

—¡Yo! —exclama, poniéndose de pie de un salto—. ¡Quiero ser modelo cuando sea mayor!

No puedo creer la suerte que tengo. La semana pasada quería ser bióloga marina.

Hago dos coletas con los suaves y rubios tirabuzones de Polly, les añado unas cuantas horquillas brillantes y miro el reloj. Quedan veintitrés minutos. Aún tengo mi vestido colgado detrás de la puerta y todo lo que he podido hacer con respecto a mi maquillaje es tapar el grano que tengo en la barbilla con un poco de Clearasil.

Decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es arreglarme a toda prisa para poder ayudar después a la novia con su vestido. Me meto en el baño y, sentada sobre el borde de la lujosa bañera de pies, empiezo a maquillarme con la precisión de una niña de tres años que concursa en una competición de pintura expresionista.

Cuando termino, cojo el vestido de detrás de la puerta y me lo pongo con dificultad, poniendo especial cuidado en no dejar manchas de desodorante en los costados. Después me miro en el espejo para valorar el resultado.

No está mal. No soy precisamente J Lo, pero no está mal.

El vestido favorece mi figura, y eso es un punto a su favor cuando la naturaleza te dota de una constitución típicamente inglesa. No es que sea gorda. De hecho, en conjunto, estoy casi en el peso medio. Lo que pasa es que la parte superior de mi cuerpo (sin apenas pecho) y la inferior (tengo el culo grande), de algún modo parecen pertenecer a personas distintas.

El pelo me llega por la contura y es de color castaño por naturaleza, pero hace años que casi ha rozado el rubio, debido a una adicción a los aclaradores de cabello que ha desembocado en la actualidad en unas verdaderas mechas.

Hoy me lo han rizado de manera muy laboriosa. Perdón, me lo han alborotado de manera que pareciera «natural», cosa que ha llevado dos horas y cuarto y ha necesitado suficientes productos para el pelo de alta definición como para inflar un espantapájaros. Y a pesar de haberme maquillado de manera tan caótica y del molesto grano que tengo en la barbilla, empiezo a sentir que el resultado es bastante bueno.

Estoy a punto de salir del baño para atender a Alice cuando veo mi bolsa al lado del lavamanos y me doy cuenta de que me he olvidado de algo. De algo de crucial importancia. De algo que me dará el toque final. Mis prótesis mamarias de silicona.

Más espectaculares que un wonderbra y, con un precio de 49,99 libras, mucho más baratas que la cirugía. Me moría de ganas de tener la ocasión de ponérmelas. Me las meto debajo del escote y me las coloco, antes de contemplar los resultados.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

No saldría en la portada de la revista Nuts, pero constituye una mejora con respecto a lo que la naturaleza me ha proporcionado (o mejor dicho, no me ha proporcionado). Me dispongo a enseñarle a Alice mis nuevos atributos cuando oigo un alarido que proviene de la habitación contigua.

La novia está teniendo un enfrentamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—¿Que los recordatorios de boda de chocolate se han QUÉ? —chilla Alice, mientras agarra con fuerza el teléfono del hotel—. ¿Derretido? —pregunta, mientras se pone aún más colorada—. ¿Cómo han podido derretirse? —Se lleva la mano a la frente—. Vale, ¿se han estropeado mucho? Es decir, ¿siguen teniendo forma de corazón? —Se produce una pausa—. ¡Arrrrghhhh! —Cuelga el teléfono con violencia. Ay.

—¿Entonces ya no tienen forma de corazón? —pregunto con cautela.

—Aparentemente ahora parecen algo que encontrarías en una caja de arena para gatos —dice, desesperada—. No tengo ni puñetera idea de dónde está mi tiara. ¿Alguien ha visto mi tiara? Oh, Dios, también la he perdido.

—No, no lo has hecho —digo, tratando de calmarla un poco—. Tiene que estar aquí, en alguna parte. —Aunque necesitaremos un sistema de navegación vía satélite para saber dónde.

—Mami —anuncia Polly—. No llevo bragas.

Alice se deja caer sobre la cama.

—Esto es genial —dice—. Me caso en unos quince minutos. Tengo un agujero en las medias, no puedo encontrar mi tiara, he descubierto que tengo una pizca de maquillaje en mi rodilla y ahora parece ser que soy incapaz de hacer que mi hija salga de esta habitación con ropa interior. No solo corro el riesgo de que me investiguen los servicios sociales, sino que también soy oficialmente la peor novia del mundo.

Me siento en la cama y la rodeo con el brazo.

—Anímate, Alice. Tienes que ver las cosas en perspectiva. Solo se trata del día más importante de tu vida —bromeo.

Se pone a llorar. Oye, lo estoy intentando.

—Se suponía que iba a ir camino del altar tan elegante como Audrey Hepburn —dice—. En este momento me siento tan elegante como Peggy Mitchell.

Me río a carcajadas.

—No seas ridícula —digo—. Al menos mides ocho centímetros más que Barbara Windsor.

Veo un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oye, ¿a qué viene ese pánico? —continúo—. Ni que Jasper no fuera a esperarte. ¿Qué pasa si llegas un poco tarde? Y además, pienses lo que pienses, estás preciosa.

—¿En serio? —No parece muy convencida.

—Bueno, lo estarás muy pronto —digo mientras miro su bata—. Vamos, es hora de acelerar un poco las cosas.

Y entonces entro en la clásica espiral de actividad frenética propia de una dama de honor, asaltando a Alice con las extensiones, la laca de uñas, las perlas bronceadoras, el brillo de labios, las perlas bronceadoras (otra vez) y, finalmente, el vestido, en el que hay que meter a Alice con la ayuda de ambas y de Polly.

Justo cuando creo que ya casi hemos acabado y que todavía nos sobra algo de tiempo, es evidente que el drama aún no ha terminado.

—¡Oh, mierda! —grita Alice de repente—. Mi madre tiene los pendientes. Bella, lo siento, pero vas a tener que bajar e ir a buscarla.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj. Estoy exhausta.

Para cuando localizo a la madre de Alice, cojo los pendientes y me dirijo de nuevo al piso de arriba, reparo en que quedan unos cuatro minutos y medio. Mientras subo las escaleras a toda prisa, algo, o debería decir alguien, hace que me pare en seco.

Es sencillamente uno de los hombres más despampanantes que he visto nunca. Me vienen a la cabeza las palabras «belleza ruda», ya que es guapísimo pero no tan perfecto o aburrido como para denominarlo «bello». Tiene una piel sin defectos, rasgos marcados y ojos de color verde. Tiene la nariz un poco torcida pero apenas importa. Su cuerpo es tan atlético que, en comparación, podría decirse que Action Man ha descuidado su aspecto.

Subo las escaleras cada vez más despacio y se me acelera el pulso cuando me doy cuenta de que me está mirando directamente. Le aguanto la mirada con descaro mientras me acerco a él. Entonces, cuando estamos a punto de cruzarnos, ocurre algo de lo más increíble.

Me mira los pechos.

Solo durante un segundo, pero sin duda ocurre. De hecho, es más que evidente que se queda embobado. Sus ojos se dilatan notablemente e incluso alcanzo a oír que inspira hondo. Mientras sigue bajando las escaleras e intenta apartar los ojos de mí por todos los medios, yo no puedo evitar sacudir la cabeza, incrédula.

Una parte de mí se siente horrorizada por lo primitivo que ha resultado ser ese hombre que, por lo demás, también me parece una criatura divina, y me recuerdo a mí misma la promesa que me hice de no juzgar nunca a nadie por su apariencia. La otra parte de mí se siente muy complacida por la aparente efectividad de mi reciente adquisición en John Lewis.

Así pues, entro en la suite nupcial alegremente.

—¡Tachán! —digo—. Un juego de pendientes.

Alice se da la vuelta y ahoga un grito, antes de ponerse a reír como una loca.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, confusa.

—No vas a salir en las fotos de mi boda con esa pinta —dice entre carcajadas, sin apenas poder contenerse.

—¿Qué pinta? —pregunto, contenta porque al fin he hecho algo para relajarla. Pero cuando bajo la vista, lo que le causa tanta alegría se hace terriblemente evidente.

* * *

**N.A:** Dado lo cortos que son los capítulos voy a subir uno por día de esta historia ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Mi escote ha sido atacado por dos medusas descontroladas. Al menos eso es lo que parece. Mis prótesis mamarias, de las que estaba tan contenta, sin duda se sintieron atrapadas dentro de mi vestido y han trepado para liberarse.

De hecho, a punto han estado de conseguirlo. Mis dos prótesis mamarias «cien por cien naturales» sobresalen de mi vestido para que las vea todo el mundo. O mejor dicho, para que el Action Man las viera. Cosa que es peor aun que lo de todo el mundo.

—No puedo creerlo —digo, sacándome con furia las dos prótesis del escote. Como no hay barbacoa, las tiro a la basura.*

—Piensa que esa es la manera que tiene Dios de decirte que naciste sin pecho por alguna razón —me dice Alice con amabilidad.

—Me alegro de que lo encuentres divertido —digo.

—Lo siento. —Es evidente que Alice trata por todos los medios de no reírse—. Pero tienes que admitir que es bastante divertido.

Recorro la habitación con la vista y veo que Angela, la otra dama de honor adulta de Alice, ha regresado, después de pasarse la mayor parte de la mañana con los arreglos florales. Incluso ella trata de no sonreír, cosa nada buena porque Angela es probablemente la persona más bondadosa del mundo.

—No te preocupes, Bella —me consuela—. Estoy segura de que nadie se ha dado cuenta. Puede que creyeran que formaban parte de tu vestido.

Resisto la tentación de contarle a Angela que la única persona que las ha visto no podría haberse dado más cuenta aunque le hubieran saltado a la cara y le hubieran abofeteado en ambas mejillas.

—No, tienes razón —digo—. Gracias, Angela.

Siento una punzada de remordimiento por no haber encontrado tiempo para ayudarle a arreglarse. No es que Angela no sea guapa, porque sin duda lo es. Tiene una piel por la que yo mataría, suave y sin impurezas, como la de un bebé, y unas maravillosas mejillas sonrosadas y unos ojos tan grandes y afables que podrían pertenecer a Bambi. Recuerdo haber pensado años atrás, cuando la conocí, que me recordaba a una lechera del siglo dieciocho: espléndidamente suave y rechoncha y sana.

Pero aunque Angela tiene sus encantos naturales, no hace nada para resaltarlos. Por decirlo de manera muy brusca, hay concursantes en el show televisivo canino Crufts que han pasado más tiempo arreglándose el pelo de lo que Angela ha pasado hoy. Y aunque Angela no sería Angela sin sus generosas curvas, nunca se viste de manera favorecedora. Su vestido de dama de honor es tan estrecho que parece correr el peligro de que le corte la circulación.

—Casi es la hora —digo, cogiendo y apretando las manos de Angela.

—Sí —contesta, con aspecto de estar totalmente aterrada.

Alice me pone un ramo en las manos.

—De acuerdo —dice—. Ustedes dos, no podemos pasarnos el día hablando sobre el escote de Bella. Tenemos que recorrer el pasillo hasta el altar, y rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Es difícil que la magia de un día como el de hoy no te atrape.

Incluso alguien tan propensa al cinismo como lo soy yo, no puede evitar recrearse con todas las cosas no cínicas de tal ocasión. Como por ejemplo lo increíble que debe de ser querer tanto a alguien como para hacerte vieja e incontinente junto a él.

Porque el brillo que hoy tiene Alice no se debe solo a la laca. Es por Jasper, el hombre con el que está a punto de casarse. Y por el hecho de que ella crea sin rastro de duda que él es el hombre adecuado para ella. Para siempre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurra Angela, mientras esperamos ante la sala principal a que la ceremonia empiece.

—Nada —digo—. ¿Por qué?

—Has suspirado, eso es todo —contesta.

—¿En serio? —susurro, un poco sorprendida.

Ella sonríe.

—No te preocupes, Bella —dice—. Algún día conocerás a alguien especial.

Eres más optimista que yo, Angela.

Mientras sigo a Alice por el pasillo al son de What a Wonderful World, cantada por Louis Armstrong, localizo a Mike entre los asistentes y empiezo a pensar en la última vez que lo vi, secándose las lágrimas con la servilleta después de decirle que nuestra relación había terminado.

Trato de sonreírle para demostrarle que no quiero que nos guardemos rencor, pero él se da la vuelta a propósito para concentrarse en su libro de cánticos y oraciones. Me muerdo el labio durante un momento. ¿Qué problema tengo exactamente? Mike no era tan malo. Ninguno de ellos era tan malo.

Miro a mi izquierda y otro de mis ex, el productor de televisión Tyler, cruza la mirada conmigo y me guiña un ojo. Vale, quizá él sí era tan malo. Pagado de sí mismo, con su traje Paul Smith y su bronceado artificial. Desde el otro lado de la estancia puedo oler los cuatro litros de Aramis en los que probablemente se ha bañado.

No he visto a Jacob, el músico, la tercera de mis relaciones fracasadas, pero sé que está aquí en alguna parte, jugueteando con la anilla que lleva en la lengua y haciendo sonar su omnipresente cadena, que estoy segura que lleva soldada al cuerpo.

Alice y Jasper se encuentran e intercambian unas miradas nerviosas. Supongo que aunque hayan pasado los últimos siete años juntos, estampar su firma para tratar de asegurar los próximos setenta es algo que haría que a cualquiera le diera un vuelco el estómago.

Los dos se conocieron cuando trabajaban como becarios en el mismo despacho de abogados y, aunque aquello había pasado años atrás, cuando sus amigos conocimos a Jasper supimos que él era el hombre adecuado para ella. Se produjo una conexión inmediata entre ellos y, dos niños y una hipoteca más tarde, aún sigue siendo evidente para cualquiera que los conozca.

La juez de paz es una mujer de aspecto excéntrico que lleva una falda evasé que probablemente no estaba muy de moda en 1982, cuando sospecho que la compró. Parece algo en lo que las consejeras sobre moda Trinny y Susannah escupirían para después prenderle fuego. Mientras lleva a cabo la primera lectura, me doy cuenta de que hay una persona a la que no he visto mientras recorría el pasillo.

El de los profundos ojos verdes y mandíbula esculpida. Action Man.

No, son buenas noticias. Eso significa que no tengo que volver a pensar en uno de los episodios más espeluznantes de mi vida. Porque la única persona que ha sido testigo de ello ni siquiera está invitado a esta boda. Ya puedo olvidarlo. Del todo.

Pienso en sus marcadas facciones y en la perfección de su piel, que cada vez se hacía más evidente a medida que me acercaba a él. Y recuerdo su olor, una embriagadora combinación de piel limpia y una loción para después del afeitado muy sensual. Me dejo caer sobre mi asiento. Y una mierda son buenas noticias.

Action Man, ¿dónde estás?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Nuestra amiga Tanya se dispone a leer. Se supone que solo se trata de un discurso de aproximadamente un minuto y medio, pero nadie los culparía si creyeran que está a punto de recibir un Óscar. Se desliza hasta la parte delantera de la sala y sube a la tribuna. Levanta dobladillo de su vestido de chifón carmesí aposta, para exhibir aún más sus bronceadas e interminables piernas.

Tanya ha formado parte de nuestro círculo de amigos desde que se alió con Angela en la primera semana del curso en la Universidad de Liverpool. Ya entonces formaban una pareja tan atípica como ahora. La pobre Angela era la chica tremendamente tímida que apenas había salido de Widnes. Tanya era la amazona exótica que había estado en todas partes, que lo había hecho todo y, en resumen, era tan tímida y retraída como la modelo del desplegable central de Penthouse.

Tanya probó suerte en varias profesiones después de la universidad: personal shopper, extra en la serie Hollyoaks, camarera en un restaurante de categoría, antes de dedicarse a una de las cosas que hace de manera magistral. Ahora es entrenadora de tenistas profesionales y por lo visto se está haciendo conocida. Aunque me han dicho que en parte es debido a que lleva unas faldas tan cortas que sonrojarían a un ginecólogo.

Si me preguntarais que opino de Tanya diría que, en su fuero interno, es una chica linda. Pero esa opinión no es universal, ya que su idea de una buena conversación es que la otra gente oiga cómo siempre la están confundiendo con Angelina Jolie.

Mientras Tanya coloca sus notas en el atril, levanta la vista para comprobar que el padrino se haya fijado en sus piernas y, a juzgar por la apreciativa expresión de su rostro, casi no cabe duda de que así ha sido. Después de hacer un mohín y de apartarse la rojiza y brillante melena del rostro, se prepara para dirigirse a la audiencia.

—Damas y caballeros, antes de empezar la lectura, permitid que os diga lo poderoso que me resulta que se casen hoy dos de mis mejores amigos —dice efusivamente.

»Cuando me convencieron de que hiciera una lectura no podía haberme sentido más complacida por poder desempeñar una parte importante en el momento más decisivo de sus vidas.

Alice y Jasper intercambian una mirada. No habían tenido que convencerla de nada. Tanya se había enfurruñado tanto cuando Alice le explicó que quería el mínimo de damas de honor posible que Alice solo había accedido a que hiciera la lectura para que se callara.

—La bendición que estoy a punto de leer es una que los Nativos Americanos han usado en sus bodas durante siglos —continúa—. Puede que os interese saber que el autor todavía se desconoce. Es un texto muy bello y espero que, cuando lo oigáis, estaréis de acuerdo en que es muy apropiado para un día como el de hoy.

Se dispone a leerlo de manera muy teatral mientras la juez de paz mira su reloj.

—A partir de ahora no os mojaréis bajo la lluvia, porque os daréis cobijo el uno al otro.

Hace una pausa dramática.

—A partir de ahora no sentiréis el frío, porque os daréis calor el uno al otro. —Etcétera.

Después de la actuación de Tanya (porque es una actuación), la ceremonia empieza a agilizarse y en poco tiempo Alice y Jasper vuelven a recorrer el pasillo como marido y mujer, entre el fuerte aplauso de sus invitados. Polly y yo los seguimos, cogidas de la mano mientras ella va dando saltitos. Angela trata de pasar desapercibida detrás de nosotras.

Trato de no sonreír a los invitados, ya que mire donde mire parece haber un ex novio mío. Pero justo cuando intento mantener la mirada fija hacia adelante, algo atrae mi atención desde un rincón al otro lado de la sala. Él está de pie junto a una ventana que da a uno de los paisajes más hermosos del mundo. Pero ninguna vista puede competir con su presencia.

Se me acelera el pulso y aprieto la mano de Polly con más fuerza. Es Action Man. Y me está mirando.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Me pongo colorada cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan y me doy la vuelta, avergonzada. En mi cabeza se agolpan imágenes de las malditas prótesis mamarias. Me inclino y le susurro a Polly:

—Te has portado muy bien durante la ceremonia —le digo, más para aparentar que estoy absorta en algo que otra cosa.

Me mira como diciendo «¿De qué hablas?».

Aún puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí mientras nos acercamos a la puerta. Que les den a las prótesis, Bella, pienso, míralo. Oigo los aplausos al tiempo que me vuelvo hacia él. Aplaude con entusiasmo y, al ver que lo estoy mirando, sonríe. Es una sonrisa dulce y amigable, que refleja una total confianza en sí mismo.

En estos momentos yo siento todo lo contrario.

Es ridículo, pero aparto la vista otra vez sin devolverle la sonrisa, sin aguantarle la mirada, sin nada. Fijo los ojos en el vestido de Alice y siento que tengo ganas de abofetearme. El hecho de que acabe de darme cuenta de que le he abrochado mal dos de los botones nacarados es la última de mis preocupaciones.

Cuando llegamos a la sala principal, Alice y Jasper se besan mientras se descorcha el champán y los invitados van llegando para felicitar a la feliz pareja. Cojo una de las copas llenas del burbujeante líquido que lleva uno de los camareros y trato de no bebérmela de un trago mientras no pierdo de vista la puerta, por la que tiene que pasar antes o después.

Y no sé qué voy a hacer cuando eso ocurra.

La sala pronto está llena a rebosar y es difícil saber quién acaba de entrar porque hay demasiada gente. Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando noto la presencia de alguien a mi lado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Alice no parece menos estresada que antes de la ceremonia.

—Bella, escucha —dice—. Vuelvo a necesitar tu ayuda. ¿Puedes llevar a todo el mundo afuera? Tenemos que empezar a hacer las fotos.

Echo un vistazo a los invitados, que van entrando a una sala muy acogedora con muchas chimeneas encendidas y grandes cantidades de champán. Mi misión, si decido llevarla a cabo, es conducir a todas esas personas afuera, incluso a las que llevan sandalias de tiras y tacón alto, a una terraza donde sopla el viento en el mes de febrero.

—Me das las mejores tareas, Alice —digo—. Creo que eso podría llevarme hasta el fin de semana que viene.

Como no sé por dónde empezar, lo hago con el grupo de personas que tengo al lado.

—Esto… hola —digo—. Bueno, ¿podría pedirles por favor que salieran al jardín para hacer las fotos? Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Me acerco al siguiente grupo y digo lo mismo.

Cinco grupos después me doy cuenta de que esta técnica tan educada no me está llevando a ningún sitio. Obtendría mayor respuesta si hablara con el pastel de boda. Así que decido empezar a darles golpecitos en la espalda para atraer su atención.

—Esto… sí, hola, qué tal —digo—. Siento interrumpir, pero ¿podrían ir saliendo al jardín? El fotógrafo ya está preparado.

Nada. Toso, con la intención de seguir mostrándome educada pero autoritaria. En otras palabras, para conseguir que la gente haga lo que se les pide, joder.

—Van a empezar a hacer las fotos —digo, en un tono que ya es inflexible, sin duda—. ¿Podrían salir al jardín, por favor?

Esto me está empezando a resultar bastante molesto. O bien soy invisible o es que la gente está más interesada en la bebida y los canapés de salmón que en estar fuera de pie durante media hora mientras les piden que digan «Luiiiiiiis».

Mmmm. Vale, sabía que iba a ser un reto. Necesito ponerme en plan mandona. Muy bien, puedo hacerlo. Contengo las ganas de subirme a una silla, pero aun así me entrego completamente.

—DAMAS Y CABALLEROS —digo a grito pelado, consciente de que lo único que me falta es una campana y un traje de pregonero—. POR FAVOR, SALGAN AL JARDÍN PORQUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE HACERSE LAS FOTOS.

Todo el mundo en la sala deja de hablar y me miran como a una stripper convocada para un espectáculo que aparece de pronto en una reunión del Instituto de la Mujer. Es evidente que he gritado más de lo que pretendía.

De pronto, reparo en que uno de los chicos estaba tan cerca de mí que podría haberle perforado los tímpanos. Está encogido por el miedo y hasta el momento no me había fijado en él. Se da la vuelta, con la clara intención de saber quien está armando tanto alboroto y soy consciente de que no tengo dónde esconderme.

En cuanto veo su cara, se me cae el alma al suelo. Al menos nadie podrá acusarme de no saber cómo causar una primera impresión.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Decido que solo hay una forma de arreglar la situación diciendo algo gracioso. Así, Action Man pensara, vale, esta mujer se ha comportado dos veces como si se acabara de escapar del manicomio pero, madre mía, ¿acaso no se trata de la persona más ingeniosa y divertida que he conocido nunca? De esa manera podría arreglar un poco el desastre.

Trato de recordar mi frase más mordaz, para animar el ambiente y que le entren ganas de llevarme a casa. Eso sería lo ideal.

—Esto… eh… —balbuceo—. Lo siento.

Temblad, Monty Python.

Él sonríe.

—No te preocupes —dice—. No hay duda de que tienes buenos pulmones. Y no me malinterpretes mal.

Me relajo un poco y vuelvo a intentarlo.

—Apuesto a que eso se lo dices a todas —contesto, tratando de aparentar descaro cuando no me he sentido tan avergonzada desde… bueno, desde que lo he visto en la escalera hace una hora.

—No exactamente —dice entre risas—. Aunque tengo que admitir que no todas las chicas lo enfocan como tú.

Me pongo aún más colorada.

—Vale, lo admito —confieso—. Me siento avergonzada. —No sé por qué le estoy diciendo eso, cuando ya es capaz de ver por sí mismo que mis mejillas tienen quemaduras de tercer grado.

—No lo estés —dice, señalando las puertas con una inclinación de cabeza—. Ha funcionado.

Los invitados van saliendo a la terraza.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiro.

—¿Es eso lo que tiene que hacer una dama de honor hoy en día? —añade—. No sabía que tuvieras que hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar guapa.

—Estar guapa es sin duda la obligación principal del día —concedo—. Eso y dejar sordos a los invitados.

—Bueno —dice—, permíteme que te diga que haces ambas cosas muy bien.

Trato de suprimir la sonrisa de mi cara.

—Gracias —digo—. Me llamo Bella. Encantada de conocerte.

Alargo la mano y él me la toma y me la estrecha con firmeza. Pero antes de que pueda presentarse, nos interrumpen.

—¡Bella, qué mala eres! ¡Espero que no estés tratando de robarme a mi cita!

Tanya finge que se lo toma a broma, pero coge a Action Man del brazo de una forma que le aseguraría trabajo como agente de la condicional.

—Solo me estaba presentando a tu amiga —dice, volviéndose hacia mí—. Soy Edward. Encantado de conocerte. Y de oírte.

Antes de que se me ocurra algo que decir, Tanya se me adelanta.

—Edward, hay alguien que tienes que conocer —dice, mientras le tira del brazo y sin darle apenas opción a negarse.

Entonces se van. Action Man y la Amazona.

Maldita, maldita, maldita sea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Qué desastre. De hecho, era el peor desenlace posible. Habría preferido descubrir que Action Man (perdón, Edward), era un novicio que acababa de hacer voto de castidad. O que era gay. Sí, gay habría estado bien. Podría haber soportado que fuera gay.

En lugar de eso, aparte de lo evidente, es decir, que esté en la boda con otra, que esa persona sea Tanya resulta catastrófico. Porque, siendo clara, ser novio de Tanya no dice nada bueno sobre su carácter. Aún no he conocido a ningún hombre con los que haya salido que no se rija por los siguientes criterios.

Debe estar obsesionado con el aspecto físico, tanto con el suyo como con el de ella, hasta llegar a cuotas totalmente insanas.

Debe estar pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

Debe recordar hacer comentarios halagadores sobre lo mucho que se parece a una estrella de cine con tanta frecuencia como le sea posible.

Finalmente, lo más importante: debe tener la inteligencia media de un episodio de los Teletubbies.

Action Man, Edward, Cualquiera Que Sea Tu Nombre: puedes ser todo lo apuesto que quieras, pero por desgracia seguramente es la única cosa buena que puedo decir sobre ti.

Dirijo la vista a la barra del bar y me doy cuenta, horrorizada, de que Tyler, Mike y Jacob están juntos y hablando. Por lo visto han formado un Club de Ex Novios. Qué bien. Imagino de qué va la conversación. Probablemente están comparando muñecos de vudú.

—¿Has visto a Alice? —pregunta Angela, sacándome de mi trance con su dulce voz—. El fotógrafo la está esperando.

—Iré a buscarla —digo, feliz de poder distraerme con otra cosa.

Por fin encuentro a Alice en el entoldado donde se va a celebrar el desayuno nupcial.

—¿Por qué no puede ir todo como la seda? —dice, apurada—. A estas alturas debería ser una autoridad en protocolos nupciales, ya que he leído un montón de revistas, pero las cosas siguen saliendo mal.

Mi amiga tiene una copa de champán en una mano y un Rocking Scarlett en la otra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto.

—Ha habido una confusión con la distribución de las mesas —dice, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara con un soplido—. Cuando les mandé los planos por fax la semana pasada, por lo visto la máquina se comió el extremo de la mesa principal, donde el padre y la madre de Jasper iban a sentarse. Entonces no han preparado una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para albergarnos a todos y no pueden cambiarlo sin desmantelarlo todo.

—¿No se preguntaron dónde iban a estar los padres del novio?

—Creo que asumieron que habían muerto —dice.

Ninguna de las dos podemos evitar reírnos.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos quitan a Angela y a mí de la mesa principal? —sugiero—. El personal puede encontrarnos otro sitio en las mesas sin problema. Así Polly podrá seguir estando contigo y habrá espacio suficiente para los padres de Jasper.

—¿No te importa? —pregunta, aliviada.

—Claro que no —le digo—. Lo prefiero a causar un incidente diplomático con tu familia política.

Me agarra y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres genial, Bella —dice—. Recuérdame que te pida que seas mi dama de honor en todas mis futuras bodas.

Después de que hayan acabado de hacer las fotos le echo un vistazo a la mesa que me ha tocado y me doy cuenta de lo que me he prestado a hacer.

Me han sentado al lado de Edward y de Tanya.

* * *

**N.A:** Eso le pasa por ser tan buena amiga haha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Cómo puede ser que haya noventa invitados y que acabe sentándome al lado de Tanya y del último novio que tiene que exhibir? —pregunto—. ¿Acaso he torturado gatitos en una vida pasada o algo así?

Angela trata de suprimir una sonrisa.

—No es tan mala —dice—. Creo que podría sentirse un poco insegura.

Las dos miramos en dirección a Tanya.

—¿Kelly Brook? —le dice en voz alta a una de las personas que se encargan de sentar a los invitados en su sitio—. Oh, qué curioso, porque la mayoría de gente dice que me parezco a Angelina Jolie.

—Sé que no es tan mala —digo—. Pero, ¿insegura? No podría sentirse más segura si le pusieran un candado y la custodiaran con rifles MI5.

Angela suelta una risita.

—En fin, veamos quién está en tu mesa. ¡Oh, qué suerte! —le digo mientras le doy un codazo.

A Angela la han sentado junto a Ben, el primo favorito de Alice. Trabaja como ayudante de cámara en la BBC y hoy le han pillado para que haga el vídeo de la boda. Aunque tiene un año o dos menos que nosotras, es una de las personas más agradables que cualquiera podría conocer. Siempre he mantenido el secreto, pero creo que haría muy buena pareja con Angela.

—Ben es un encanto —le digo, de manera no muy sutil.

Angela se ruboriza y aparta la vista. Le ocurre constantemente, a menudo por ninguna razón aparente, y sé que le desespera porque el hecho de que se le suba la sangre a la cabeza hace que todo el mundo pueda ver cómo se siente. En este caso, si conozco bien a Angela, puedo interpretar sin problemas que está colgada por él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le digo con suavidad—. Ya te han presentado a Ben, ¿verdad?

—Esto… sí —contesta—. Le he visto una o dos veces.

—¿No te parece lindo? —añado.

—Mmmm —dice. Sus mejillas tienen el color de un vino Valpolicella con mucho cuerpo.

—Podría ser peor —le digo.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dice, jugueteando con los flecos de su bolso de satén.

—Angela, no tienes por qué esconderme estas cosas —digo, y la cojo de la mano. Pero sigue teniendo el aspecto de una adolescente a la que sus padres están aleccionando sobre los métodos anticonceptivos.

—Si quieres, puedo lanzarle algunas indirectas —me ofrezco al no obtener respuesta.

—¡No! —dice de inmediato—. Por favor, Bella, no.

—Vale, vale —digo, mientras decido que es hora de dejarlo estar. Por ahora. Sé de buena tinta que si Angela se siente demasiado presionada, no volverá a hablar jamás con Ben. Aunque sin duda la pobre chica necesitará que yo intervenga en un momento u otro. Angela solo ha tenido un novio, Gordon, un especialista en protectores de humedad que no tenía absolutamente ningún rasgo interesante. Su único talento era que podía contarte todo lo que nunca quisiste saber sobre la diferencia entre la putrefacción seca y húmeda y, créeme, son muchas y muy variadas. Sin embargo, eso fue años atrás y hace mucho que Angela necesita otra aventura amorosa.

Antes de sentarnos a comer, voy a empolvarme la nariz y me aseguro varias veces de que no se me ha salido ninguna prótesis mamaria, de que no tengo col entre los dientes y de que no me he metido por accidente la falda en las bragas. Entonces inspiro hondo y me dirijo al entoldado para buscar la mesa cinco. Edward ya está allí, solo. Contemplo la posibilidad de dar un rodeo para no tener que estar con él a solas, pero me ve y levanta las cejas, en señal de que me ha reconocido.

Oh, no, que alguien me ayude. No tengo más remedio que quedarme con el ojito derecho de Tanya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

—Pero si es la dama de honor que tiene ese vozarrón —dice Edward alegremente mientras me acerco a la mesa.

Debería alegrarme porque haya escogido ese incidente, y no el anterior, para recordarme. Pero aun así, no puedo evitar hablar con cierta irritación.

—¿Es que no voy a poder olvidarme de eso? —pregunto.

—No volveré a mencionarlo, lo prometo —dice con una sonrisa—. Y bien, ¿de qué conoces a la novia?

A lo largo de los años he charlado con bastantes chicos florero de Tanya como para saber que las próximas dos horas seguramente serán tan espantosas como una mala depilación brasileña. Pero me insto a ser paciente. Supongo que no es culpa suya el ser tan brillante como una bombilla enana de cinco vatios.

—Fuimos juntas a la Universidad de Liverpool —digo, antes de darme cuenta que quiere que le cuente más cosas—. Compartimos vivienda durante los últimos dos años.

—¿Entonces tú no eres de Liverpool? —pregunta, fijándose en mi acento.

—No soy de muy lejos —digo—. De un sitio que está a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos dirección norte.

—Es una ciudad fantástica —dice—. Me encanta.

—¿Tú no vives allí? —pregunto, molesta conmigo misma por querer saberlo.

—Me acabo de mudar —dice—. Por trabajo.

En otras circunstancias, le haría más preguntas al respecto, pero lo último que quiero es que piense que estoy interesada.

—No sabía que Tanya tuviera novio nuevo —digo, preguntándome de inmediato por qué saco el tema.

—En realidad solo hemos salido juntos una vez —me dice Edward—. Soy miembro de su club de tenis.

Levanto la vista y veo que Tanya se acerca a nosotros dando saltitos, como si estuviera desfilando en la Semana de la Moda de París. Se sienta y pone su mano sobre la rodilla de Edward a propósito. Nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida de repente.

—Este vestido no me convence mucho —dice, pensativa, mientras se sube el dobladillo—. Edward, ¿tú qué opinas? No sé si enseño demasiada pierna.

Cruza las piernas lentamente, para mostrar de cuánta pierna está hablando. Los ojos de Edward se posan sobre ellas durante un momento y después aparta la vista. Si no fuera por la experiencia que tengo, diría que detecto cierto grado de bochorno por su parte.

Empiezan a llegar el resto de los invitados de la mesa, empezando por dos de las tías de Alice. La tía Sylvia y la tía Anne son encantadoras. Son dos mujeres muy menudas que hoy van vestidas de rosa grisáceo y azul pálido, respectivamente. Las dos llevan unos sombreros enormes, una permanente suave y sedosa y unos trajes meticulosamente coordinados que parecen sacados de un catálogo distribuido con el periódico Mail on Sunday.

Sus maridos, el tío Giles y el tío Tom, se han acicalado tanto como sus esposas, aunque sin tanto estilo. El tío Tom se ha atrevido a peinarse de lado, y solo unos pocos pelos se aferran a su cuero cabelludo. Me cuesta apartar los ojos de él.

—Hola, cariño —dice una voz que reconozco de inmediato.

Me pongo de pie de un salto y abrazo a Jessica, otra de mis viejas amigas de la universidad, que ha venido con su flamante prometido, Tyler.

Jessica es, de lejos, la persona más rica que conozco, pero si no estás acostumbrado a oírla hablar nunca lo dirías. Su acento se parece más al de Daphne Moon que al de la princesa Diana.

El padre de Jessica se crió en Blackburn con muchas privaciones y es un hombre que ha ido prosperando gracias a sus esfuerzos y cuya empresa es ahora una de las mayores productoras de bolsas de plástico de Europa. Quizás debido a sus orígenes, Jessica y su familia son los multimillonarios más accesibles que podrías conocer. Ella es la primera que admite que le encanta gastar dinero, pero también es excepcionalmente generosa y a veces da la impresión de no sentirse del todo a gusto con su fortuna.

—¿Y cómo han ido esas prácticas para dama de honor, Bella? —pregunta.

—Bien —le digo—. Puede que hasta haya averiguado lo que se supone que tengo que hacer para cuando llegue tu boda.

Cuando acabamos la universidad, Jessica fue una de las pocas que no se quedó en Liverpool y, aunque mantuvimos el contacto, no la vimos tanto como nos habría gustado. Eso ha cambiado en los dos últimos meses porque se pusieron en marcha los preparativos para su boda. Hemos tenido que quedar para muchas pruebas de vestido y empiezo a entender lo que se debe de sentir siendo un maniquí de una tienda.

—Por cierto, me encanta tu conjunto.

Jessica siempre tiene un aspecto fantástico. Hoy lleva un traje de color crema que apuesto que es de Yves Saint Laurent, su diseñador favorito, y un collar de diamantes muy sencillo pero muy bonito.

—Gracias, cariño —dice—. Es de Top Shop.

Sonrío. Si ese traje es de Top Shop entonces yo soy la campeona del mundo de Sumo. Pero no voy a ser yo quien le haga sentirse fuera de lugar.

Cuando sirven el primer plato, Edward se vuelve hacia mí y me pregunta si puedo pasarle la pimienta. Pero mientras me dispongo a cogerla, Tanya se interpone.

—No te molestes, Bella. Tengo un pimentero aquí —dice, tocándole el brazo a Edward mientras se lo pasa—. ¿Sabes? —dice, bajando la voz y acercándose un poco más a él—. He leído en alguna parte que la pimienta es supuestamente afrodisíaca.

No sé por qué, pero súbitamente me siento un poco indispuesta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—Dime, Tyler —le dice Tanya al prometido de Jessica—. ¿Te interesa el tenis?

—Soy lo que se llama un seguidor desde el sofá —responde Tyler, mirando a su futura esposa y esbozando una sonrisa. Jessica se atraganta con la bebida.

—Lo que quiere decir es que la última vez que jugó estaba en tan baja forma que casi acaba en urgencias —dice ella.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, cariño. Estoy conmovido —bromea él—. Lo siguiente que les contarás es que soy un desastre en la cama.

—Me encantaría darte clases —dice Tanya, pasándole una de sus tarjetas rojas—. He hecho maravillas con el golpe de derecha de Edward. Seguro que él te lo dirá. Y no es que su derecha no estuviera por encima de la media en cuanto a habilidad se refiere —añade, esbozando una sonrisa muy sugerente.

Estamos tomando el postre cuando me doy cuenta de que Edward y yo apenas hemos hablado desde que nos sentamos a la mesa. Es evidente que para mí no constituye una tragedia, aunque empiezo a cuestionarme la salud mental de Tanya.

Edward se ha vuelto hacia mí en varias ocasiones, pero ella ha tirado de él como si lo tuviera sujeto por riendas. Hasta el momento, le ha pedido que compruebe nada menos que cuatro veces si se le ha corrido el pintalabios, y sospecho que ella preferiría fingir su propia muerte a permitir que él entable conversación con otra persona que no sea ella misma.

La única excepción es Tyler, con quien Edward ha tenido la oportunidad de mantener una corta charla sobre la pasión que ambos sienten por el rugby. Sin embargo, la conversación se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando Edward le sugirió que compartieran palco el fin de semana que viene. La invitación solo podía ser para una persona.

Para mí, el único inconveniente es que todo esto me deja como única opción el hablar con el tío Giles, que está a mi derecha. Tengo que recalcar que no tengo nada en contra del tío Giles, que es a todas luces una persona encantadora, pero si oigo otra palabra sobre su colección de escopetas del siglo diecinueve puede que tenga que pedirle una prestada para acabar con mi sufrimiento.

—Ya ves, me han gustado las escopetas desde que era adolescente —me dice.

—Hoy en día recibiría una orden judicial por comportamiento antisocial —bromeo, pero él se limita a fruncir el ceño y continúa hablando sobre lo perdurable que es la artesanía británica.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para echar un vistazo a lo que hace Angela en la mesa catorce, y me complace ver que ella y Ben están inmersos en la conversación. Al menos Ben lo está. Angela está desmenuzando la servilleta, nerviosa, y hay tantos trozos a su alrededor que parece que acabe de salir de una ventisca. Al menos es un comienzo. Y debo decir que él parece estar prometedoramente interesado.

* * *

**N.A:** Tuve contratiempos, pero aquí estoy de nuevo ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

El padre de Alice parece tan aliviado de poder sentarse después de su discurso que se habría dicho que acaba de dirigirse al estadio de Wembley. Ha sido el discurso más corto y tranquilo de toda la historia de los discursos de boda, pero todos nos reímos con su único chiste y aplaudimos con fuerza al final.

El siguiente en levantarse es Jasper, que está acostumbrado a hablar en público y que parece sentirse mucho más cómodo que su flamante suegro. Se coloca la chaqueta (ese frac que no quería llevar hoy de ninguna de las maneras) y se pasa la mano por su espesa cabellera rubia. Alice lo mira con orgullo.

—Permítanme que les diga en mi nombre y en el de… mi esposa —empieza, sonriendo al mencionar el nuevo estatus de Alice—, lo mucho que nos complace que tantos de ustedes hayan venido hoy aquí. Alice y yo hemos estado juntos durante los últimos siete años, y puedo afirmar con sinceridad que cada día pienso en la suerte que tiene de haberme conocido.

La sala estalla en carcajadas ante lo que resulta ser el primero de los muchos chistes malos de Jasper.

Solo cuando está a punto de acabar el discurso siento que alguien me está mirando. Echo un vistazo a Edward y nuestras miradas se cruzan por tercera vez ese día. Aunque esté ocurriendo, creo que es algo ridículo. Su cita está sentada justo a su lado y yo ya he decidido que no me interesa. No me interesa en absoluto.

Pero no puedo evitar fijarme en su innegable belleza mientras la sombra de una sonrisa, una sonrisa que podría ser coqueta, aparece en sus labios. La sala aplaude efusivamente cuando Jasper termina y Edward y yo ponemos fin a sea lo que sea eso que está pasando entre nosotros.

Mientras cesan los aplausos, Tanya parece distraerse un momento y Edward aprovecha la oportunidad.

—¿Habías hecho de dama de honor antes? —me pregunta.

—Nunca. ¿Y tú?

—Me temo que no —dice con una sonrisa—. Una vez hice de paje, pero la falda pantalón de terciopelo y la pajarita no sientan muy bien cuando tienes quince años. No lo disfruté mucho.

Me descubro a mí misma soltando una carcajada.

—Bueno —digo—, la norma dicta que todos los que estén involucrados en una boda tengan una pinta horrible para no hacer sombra a la novia.

Él alza las cejas.

—¿Entonces qué ha pasado contigo?

Antes de que se me ocurra cómo contestar a eso, Tanya lo coge de la mano y hace que se levante de la mesa.

—Aún no te han presentado a los novios como es debido —dice con decisión.

Es increíble la capacidad que tiene de pasar de hablar como una Conejita de Playboy sin cerebro a hacerlo como si fuera una profesora de la época victoriana. Edward no tiene más remedio que acompañarla, aunque estoy segura de haber visto aparecer una expresión ceñuda en su rostro.

—Y bien, Bella —dice el tío Giles, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Antes me has preguntado sobre los cañones de escopeta.

¿Lo he hecho?

Me paso los siguientes diez minutos tratando de escapar del tío Giles y cuando al fin lo consigo, me voy directamente al baño de señoras, donde sé que estoy a salvo. Alice está allí y entramos en cubículos contiguos.

—Edward no está mal, ¿verdad? —grita desde el otro lado de la pared.

Vacilo. Me pregunto cuál es la forma correcta de contestar esa pregunta. Sin duda Edward no está mal, pero tiene un problema importante.

—Es muy del tipo de Tanya —digo con desdén.

Alice hace una pausa.

—¿Te refieres a que es estúpido? —pregunta—. No lo creo. Se licenció con honores en Oxford y ahora es el presidente de no sé qué organización benéfica.

Cojo un poco de papel higiénico en silencio. Vale, así que ha asistido a una universidad pija y tiene un buen trabajo. Eso significa que no debe de tener mucho sentido común.

—¿Bella? —dice Alice.

—¿Sí? —contesto.

—Nada, es que te habías quedado callada.

Salimos de los cubículos a la vez y me mira de manera acusadora con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto.

—Te gusta —dice.

Adopto esa actitud indignada de alguien al que acusan erróneamente de haberse tirado un pedo en un ascensor.

—¡No me gusta! —digo, y me acerco al lavabo.

—Oye, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero por el amor de Dios, no se lo digas a Tanya. Ya está lo bastante cabreada porque no la nombré dama de honor. Si te dieras el lote con su cita, eso la llevaría al límite.

—Alice, no tengo ninguna intención de darme el lote con nadie —digo, un tanto exasperada—. A no ser que no te hayas dado cuenta, has invitado a tres de mis ex novios a esta boda, así que no sería muy apropiado aunque tuviera intención de hacerlo.

—No voy a disculparme por eso —dice—. Solo uno de ellos era ex novio tuyo cuando se enviaron las invitaciones. Desde entonces te las has apañado para añadir dos más a la lista.

—Escucha, Doña Petulante Recién Casada —digo—. Solo porque tú hayas encontrado a un hombre maravilloso e inteligente que te guste tanto como para pasar el resto de tu vida con él, no significa que a los demás nos resulte tan fácil.

—Así que ninguno de los hombres con los que has salido eran guapos o inteligentes.

Frunzo el ceño. Sabe que tiene razón.

—Oye —dice—, quizá necesites cambiar un poco tus expectativas. En toda relación el romanticismo inicial acaba desapareciendo.

—Solo que en las mías ocurre más rápido que en las de los demás —digo. A estas alturas me siento completamente deprimida.

Ella sonríe y arquea las cejas.

—De todos modos, si te sintieras atraída por Edward —dice.

—¡Que no! —interrumpo.

—Bueno, solo digo que si fuera así, no me preocuparía mucho por Tanya. Ya sabes la cantidad de hombres con los que sale y, por lo visto, él acaba de romper con una novia con la que llevaba mucho tiempo, lo que me lleva a pensar que lo de venir con Tanya es una forma de superarlo. Te aseguro que ella solo es un polvo de consolación.

Lo considero durante un momento, decidida a no opinar mucho sobre el tema. Pero sus palabras me hacen reflexionar.

—Entonces —digo como quien no quiere la cosa mientras volvemos al entoldado—, ¿crees que se acuestan juntos?


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

El Simpático Primo Ben se toma un descanso y deja de grabar un momento a los invitados. Está en el bar, solo, cosa que me resulta un tanto frustrante porque a estas alturas yo esperaba que estuviera en un rincón con Angela, abrazándola y susurrándole al oído los versos más sugerentes de la poesía de Byron.

—Hola, Ben. Esto, ¿dónde está Angela? —pregunto. Soy todo lo sutil que puedo, ya que mi objetivo es que se haya declarado la semana que viene.

—No estoy seguro —dice—. No la he visto desde la cena. ¿Quieres una copa?

—Ya estoy servida. Angela es adorable, ¿verdad? —digo, pensativa, mientras bebo un poco de vino.

—Sí —dice—. Sí, lo es.

—Tengo que decir que no creo que haya conocido nunca a nadie tan amable, generoso, inteligente o completamente maravilloso —digo, con la esperanza de no estar pasándome un poco de la raya.

—Sin duda es una chica muy agradable —dice.

—¿Verdad que sí? —corroboro. Esto tiene muy buena pinta.

—Oh, ahí está —dice, señalando al otro lado del entoldado, donde Angela está conversando animadamente con la madre de Alice.

No puedo creerlo. Gracias a algún tipo de milagro los que se encargan de la distribución de las mesas la sientan al lado de un hombre que le gusta, y ella se pone a hablar con la madre de Alice. Oh, Angela, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta Ben.

—Eh, sí, ¿por qué?

—Es que movías la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Oh, ¿sí? —digo—. Lo siento. Esto… estaba pensando en la última subida de impuestos. Terrible, ¿verdad? En fin, ¿me disculpas?

Empiezo a cruzar el entoldado sin perder de vista a Angela, cuando veo a Edward al otro extremo de la sala. Está hablando con Tyler, el prometido de Jessica y, justo cuando empiezo a preguntarme de qué estarán hablando, Edward levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Entonces levanta la mano y me saluda.

Mientras pienso cómo reaccionar, me doy cuenta de que me he quedado quieta en medio de la sala. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Si le saludo le demostraría que estoy interesada en él, y eso es lo último que quiero. Pero no hacerlo resultaría de muy mala educación.

—Bella, aquí estás —dice una voz familiar a mi espalda.

Me quedo helada. Mientras me vuelvo lentamente soy consciente de que han tomado la decisión por mí. Es Mike. Y es la primera vez que hablamos desde que rompimos.

—Escucha —dice—. Tenemos que hablar.

Oh, Dios. ¿Es necesario?

—No pongas esa cara de preocupación —dice.

—No estoy preocupada —le digo. En realidad sí que lo estoy, y mucho. Llevo todo el día evitando a Mike porque mi instinto me dice que querrá tener una charla sobre «nuestra relación», cosa que me atrae tanto como una sesión de tortura medieval.

—Creo que deberíamos tener una charla sobre nuestra relación —dice.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, con el estómago hecho un nudo—. No creo que este sea un buen momento, Mike.

—Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro —dice con convicción—. Y creo que es importante. Bella, el caso es que tengo que saber algo.

—¿Eh? —digo, echando un vistazo a la sala en busca de una vía de escape.

—La razón por la que cortaste conmigo —mira a su alrededor por si alguien está escuchando—, ¿fue por la ropa interior?

Un grupo de invitados que está dos mesas más allá estalla en carcajadas y, aunque sé que no pueden oírnos, me siento incómoda. Solo pensar en esa prenda, un espantoso regalo de San Valentín que obtuvo de un anuncio de una revista llamada Caliente y Cachonda, hace que no haga falta ni contestar a esa pregunta. Nunca me la probé pero no pude evitar pensar que, a pesar de los dos grandes agujeros de ventilación del pecho, aquel material hecho con goma debía de causar una erupción de agárrate y no te menees.

—No puedo fingir que no habría preferido algo de La Perla, Mike, pero no, no fue por eso —añado con rapidez para no parecer cruel.

Es demasiado tarde. Sus ojos de cachorro desvalido me miran como si fuera una vivisectora. Me siento un tanto culpable.

—¿Pues por qué, Bella? —gime—. Por el amor de Dios ¿por qué?

Entonces hace un ruido desdeñoso, que suena más como un gruñido. Un gruñido tan largo y fuerte que suena como una máquina de cappuccino a punto de explotar. Eso solo puede significar una cosa: se avecina un colapso emocional.

—No llores —le ruego, cogiéndolo de la mano. Lo digo en serio. Y no solo porque Bob y Marion, los tíos de Alice, nos estén mirando.

Mike saca un pañuelo deshilachado de su bolsillo y se suena como nunca había visto a nadie sonarse. Se suena tan fuerte que corre el peligro de que se le salgan los ojos de las órbitas. Después arruga el pañuelo y, en vez de volvérselo a meter en el bolsillo, lo deja en la mesa junto a la que estamos como quien no quiere la cosa.

Intento concentrarme en lo que está diciendo, pero me resulta muy difícil centrarme en algo que no sea el contenido de ese pañuelo, que se parece de forma alarmante a algo sacado de Los Cazafantasmas.

—No voy a llorar —dice con una sonrisa temblorosa y alentadora—. No voy a llorar.

Entonces se queda callado durante un segundo.

—¡Ohhhhh! ¡Bellaaaaaa! —lloriquea.

Me obligo a dejar de mirar el pañuelo, y trato desesperadamente de salir de allí al mismo tiempo que me siento fatal conmigo misma por querer escapar. Solo se puede hacer una cosa. Me doy la vuelta, cojo a Mike por el brazo y lo miro a los ojos con intensidad.

—Mike —digo, apretándole el codo—. Sí que necesitamos hablar sobre esto. Tienes toda la razón.

Mike se muestra tan sorprendido como si le acabara de sugerir que nos fugáramos a Finlandia y que adoptásemos doce renos.

—Vaya —dice—. ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en que tenemos que hablar?

—Pues claro. Pero es que no puedo. Ahora. Tengo que ir a ayudar a la madre de Alice —echo un vistazo a la sala en busca de inspiración— con las servilletas.

Me mira como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué tenéis que hacer con las servilletas? —pregunta—. Todo el mundo ha acabado de comer.

—Existe riesgo de incendio —digo, convencida—. No puede dejarse toda esa cantidad de papel desperdigada por toda la sala, está en contra de la normativa europea. Un cigarrillo mal apagado y este sitio pueden convertirse en El Coloso en Llamas. Pero Steve McQueen no estará aquí para rescatarnos.

Frunce el ceño.

—Nunca había oído nada semejante —dice—. Además, ¿no eran de tela?

—Aún peor —digo, conteniendo el aliento—. Lo siento Mike. Tengo que irme. Seguiremos esta conversación pronto. Lo prometo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Angela pasó los primeros dieciocho años de su vida en un bungaló de techo inclinado en Widnes, que pertenece a Cheshire, pero no a la parte rica donde los pechos de las mujeres nunca son reales.

Tenía dos padres cariñosos que permanecieron juntos tanto tiempo por el bien de sus hijos que casi olvidaron que no podían ni verse. Hoy en día trabaja para Hacienda haciendo… bueno, debo admitir que nunca he sabido exactamente a qué se dedica. Cada vez que le habla a alguien del asunto, los ojos empiezan a ponérsele vidriosos, como le ocurre a mi tía abuela Hilda cuando la enfermera personal le da demasiadas pastillas.

El caso es que los orígenes de Angela no son muy emocionantes, pero eso no explica por qué es tan extremadamente tímida y por qué su vida amorosa es casi inexistente.

—¿Por qué te has puesto a hablar con la madre de Alice? —le dejo caer después de haberla apartado por fin de una conversación muy absorbente sobre por qué la hierba gitana ya no está de moda en el mundo floral.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta.

—Bueno —digo, preguntándome como decírselo—. Me daba la impresión de que Ben y tú estaban teniendo una charla muy agradable, eso es todo.

Parece un poco confusa.

—Bueno, así es. Pero después también he tenido una charla muy agradable con la señora Brandon.

—Vale, ¿sobre qué? —pregunto, ya que tengo la impresión de que tengo que cuestionárselo.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sudokus, principalmente.

Me quedo callada durante un momento.

—¿Sudokus?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no?

—¿Te gustan los sudokus? —pregunto.

—Bueno, no.

—¿Has hecho alguna vez alguno?

—Mmm, no.

—¿Tienes algún interés en ellos?

—No, pero no me importa hablar sobre el tema.

—Angela —digo—, a no ser que me digas que la señora Brandon es cinturón negro en sudokus no veo por qué eso es más interesante que hablar con Ben.

Se ruboriza y empieza a darse cuenta de a dónde quiero llegar. Me siento culpable de inmediato.

—Escúchame —le digo con suavidad, frotándole el brazo—, lo único que trato de decirte es que Ben piensa que eres encantadora.

Sé que he despertado su interés.

—Es cierto, te lo prometo.

—Solo estábamos sentados uno junto al otro, eso es todo —dice.

—Y, ¿qué decía?

—Vale, vale —dice, inspirando hondo—. Hemos hablado mucho sobre música.

—¿Y? —apunto.

—Bueno, le encanta Macy Gray y toca la guitarra en su tiempo libre.

—¡Como tú! —exclamo.

—Yo no sé tocar la guitarra.

—No, pero te encanta Macy Gray.

—David Gray —me corrige.

—No seas tan tiquismiquis —le digo—. De verdad, están hechos el uno para el otro. Vamos, ven conmigo y habla con él.

De repente oímos unas voces masculinas que provienen del otro lado de la columna que hay a nuestro lado. No es que hablen especialmente alto (hay bastante ruido de por sí en este sitio), pero no podemos evitar oír el contenido de la conversación.

—Es una pena que ya no sea soltero —dice uno de ellos—. Hay algunas mujeres aquí a las que no echarías de la cama. La de la lectura era espectacular.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Si hay algo más molesto que Tanya tratando de atraer mucho la atención es que lo consiga realmente.

—La dama de honor tampoco estaba mal, la que tiene el pelo color chocolate —dice el otro, y me doy cuenta de que se refieren a mí—. Poco pecho, pero con buen cuerpo.

Eso sí que era un cumplido ambiguo. Chasqueo la lengua y me dispongo a retomar mi tema de conversación favorito cuando interviene una tercera voz.

Abro los ojos de par en par. Sé de inmediato de quién están hablando.

—¿Quién? ¿La hermana fea de Shrek?

Sueltan una risotada y yo les escucho, paralizada, mientras Angela tiene cara de compungida. Trato de pensar en qué hacer para evitar que oiga lo que me temo que van a decir a continuación.

—Me pregunto cuántos pasteles tienes que comerte para llenar un vestido de esa talla —dice alguien más entre risitas.

—¡Los suficientes como para llevar a la bancarrota a todo Wigan si alguna vez se lo propone!

Aquello provocó otro ataque de risas de borrachos.

Las mejillas de Angela están al rojo vivo. Trata de aparentar valentía, pero le tiembla el labio inferior y sé que por dentro se está muriendo. Oh, Dios, voy a tener que poner fin a esto.

—¿Cuánto tendrían que pagarte para tirártela? —dice alguien, y es en ese punto cuando decido que esto no puede continuar.

—Bueno, ya está bien —declaro, sin saber muy bien lo que les voy a decir, pero completamente segura de que tengo que hacer algo.

—Bella, por favor, no lo hagas —suplica Angela.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque solo empeorarás las cosas —dice—. Por favor, no hagas que me sienta más avergonzada de lo que estoy ya.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —le digo.

—Por favor, Bella —repite—. Déjalo estar.

Considero la posibilidad de no hacer nada durante un momento, pero cuando oigo lo que dicen a continuación, cambio de idea completamente.

—Tendrían que darme un montón de pasta —responde otro—. Sería como quedarse atrapado bajo un airbag gigante.

—Bella —dice Angela con los ojos llorosos—. Por favor, no digas nada. Te lo ruego.

Sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos cuando paso la columna y me encuentro cara a cara con tres hombres. Sigo sin saber qué voy a hacer. Los miro directamente, pero ellos ni se enteran, concentrados como están en una broma que creen inofensiva, pero que es cualquier cosa menos eso. No puedo traicionar a Angela, pero tengo que hacerles callar. Y rápido.

Lo que hago a continuación es algo espontáneo. Podrías llamarlo instinto. Podrías llamarlo locura transitoria. Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que funcionará, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Les tiro la bebida por encima.

Digo «tirar», pero la técnica que utilizo podría ser calificada de «rociar», como hacen los corredores de Fórmula 1 después de una victoria especialmente importante. La diferencia es que estos hombres no se lo pasan bien. Es evidente por cómo resoplan y sueltan tacos y por la furia y el asombro con que empiezan a quitarse trozos de limón del pelo. Puedo decir con sinceridad que, después de unas seis copas de vino y champán, junto con la enorme cantidad de adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo, de verdad que no sé quién está más sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, ellos o yo.

—Esto… perdón —consigo decir—. He resbalado.

Me doy la vuelta tan rápido como puedo y cojo a Angela del hombro para salir pitando de allí. Mientras pasamos entre la gente, me doy cuenta que en realidad esa gente se ha convertido en público. El tío Giles me está mirando como si fuera una psicótica total. La tía Marion se pone la mano en la boca, horrorizada. Los ojos de la pequeña Polly están a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Pero lo peor está aún por llegar.

—¿Has hecho eso a propósito? —susurra Tanya alegremente. Está claro que aquello le divierte tanto como al resto de la gente le asombra.

—Claro que no. No digas tonterías —gruño, echando un vistazo a Edward, que está a su lado.

Me pregunto si lo que acabo de decir convencería a alguien.

La expresión en el rostro de Edward indica que más bien no.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Después de lo que ha pasado, sería sensato dejar de beber, pero la copa de champán que Alice acaba de servirme es la única cosa en la que encuentro consuelo en este momento. Además, permanecer sobrio en una boda no es nunca una buena táctica. No cuando el resto se empeña en hacer precisamente lo contrario.

—¿Crees que Angela estará bien? —pregunta Alice después de ponerla al corriente.

—¿Quién sabe? —digo—. La he arrastrado al lavabo justo después del incidente, pero, por mucho que lo he intentado, no ha querido hablar del tema. Se ha limitado a repetir que estaba bien. Es evidente que no lo estaba, pero ya sabes cómo es Angela cuando se cierra en banda: ni siquiera las Fuerzas Especiales podrían sacarle información cuando está decidida a no hablar.

Cojo un puñado de cacahuetes del cuenco que tengo delante y, mientras empiezo a dar cuenta de ellos, me doy cuenta de que algo llama la atención de Alice. Levanto la vista y veo de qué se trata. Los labios de su flamante marido se posan sobre su mejilla.

—Hola, esposa —dice Jasper, muy cariñoso pero también un poco achispado.

—Esposo, ¿cómo diablos estás? —pregunta ella, sonriendo.

—Muy bien para ser un hombre casado —le dice, dándole un beso en los labios.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —me quejo—. Sé que os acabáis de casar, pero me estáis quitando las ganas de comerme los cacahuetes.

—Ahora estamos casados, así que si queremos besuquearnos en público, podemos —responde Jasper—. Es oficial.

—Cuando estás casado no se espera de ti que te besuquees en público —le digo—, sino que te pelees en público. ¿No te lo habían dicho?

Jasper se sienta con nosotras.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto, ya que me interesa saberlo—. ¿Diferente?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta.

—Lo que quiero decir —digo—, es si te sientes diferente de cómo te sentías ayer, cuando eras joven, libre y soltero.

—Ayer también tenía treinta y cuatro años —dice—. Pero en respuesta a tu pregunta, no estoy seguro del todo. No lo creo, al menos de momento. Pregúntamelo mañana. Puede que para entonces ya me haya arrepentido de todo.

Alice le da en las costillas.

—¿Tú te sientes diferente? —le pregunta a Alice. Es evidente que no está seguro de cuál le gustaría que fuera la respuesta.

—Sí —dice—. Pero es algo bueno.

Se inclina sobre ella para volverla a besar. Parecen estar absolutamente enamorados.

Cuando Alice se colaba por alguien, el chico en cuestión era más del tipo de Han Solo, gallardo pero peligroso, que de Luke Skywalker, simpático pero no tan interesante. Así que en muchos sentidos no era de extrañar que acabara con Jasper en vez de con alguno de los otros hombres con los que había salido. Sus relaciones «serias» anteriores, una en el último curso año de instituto y otra en la universidad, duraron unos dos años, pero estaba claro que ninguno de los dos era «el elegido».

No es que no fueran agradables. Puede que lo fuesen demasiado. Hay algo turbador en Jasper y, para ser sincera, aquello constituía una gran atracción.

Lo que en la práctica significaba que, bueno, por decirlo así, Jasper había corrido mundo. Había salido con tantas mujeres antes de conocer a Alice que George Clooney a su lado parecía el Papa.

Eso siempre me ha dado esperanzas. Si Jasper, que siempre había sido un soltero de oro y un mujeriego empedernido, podía enamorarse, tener dos hijas, ser fiel durante siete años y casarse, entonces tenía que haber esperanza para un caso perdido como yo.

—Parece que esta noche no se va a consumar el matrimonio —me dice Alice más tarde, observando a Jasper tambalearse ligeramente mientras habla con algunos invitados.

—Pero es vuestra primera noche como marido y mujer —sostengo—. Tiene que ser memorable. Son las normas.

—Nunca lo había visto tan borracho —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Creo que ni siquiera la ropa interior de Agent Provocateur será suficiente esta noche.

—Creía que esas cosas venían con un certificado de garantía de polvo seguro —digo, pero como veo que Jasper cada vez se tambalea más, creo que Alice podría estar en lo cierto. Lo único que podría reanimarlo esta noche sería un desfibrilador.

—Mami, ¿vienes a bailar conmigo? —pregunta Polly, tirando de la falda de Alice.

—Cuando empiece el baile, prometo que lo haré —dice—. Aún tengo que saludar a algunas personas.

—Va a empezar ahora, mami —insiste Polly.

—¿Se lo has pedido a papá? —inquiere Alice.

—Sí, pero está demasiado borracho.

Alice no puede discutir eso.

—Sabes que tiene razón —le digo, señalando la pista de baile con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿En lo de que Jasper está borracho? —dice—. Oh, sí, creo que eso es evidente.

—No, me refiero a que va a empezar el bailoteo —la corrijo—. ¿No se supone que tienes que estar en la pista para abrir el baile?

Alice deja la copa de champán y coge a Jasper de la mano. Los sigo hasta el extremo de la pista de baile y me quedo allí, mientras los invitados van acercándose y empieza a sonar la música del primer baile.

—Bella, ¿bailas tú conmigo? —implora Polly. Ahora tira de mi falda.

—No puedo, cariño —le digo—. Es el baile inaugural de tu mamá y de tu papá. Nadie más puede participar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Así son las cosas —contesto, consciente de que no se trata de un argumento muy elaborado.

—Es estúpido —dice, malhumorada—. ¡Mamiiiiiiiiiii! —grita—. ¡Yo también quiero bailar!

Los invitados que están a su lado empiezan a reírse. Menos mal que es una monada.

Jasper atrae a Alice hacia sí de manera exagerada y a continuación la inclina hacia atrás al estilo Scarlett O'Hara. Solo el hecho de que esté a punto de dejarla caer al suelo delata su estado de embriaguez. De algún modo eso ayuda a que el espectáculo sea mejor aunque, por la cara que pone Alice, sospecho que a ella le preocupa que pueda romperle el cuello.

Los invitados están entusiasmados, y los gritos y los aplausos se hacen más fuertes a medida que Jasper hace girar a Alice por toda la pista de baile mientras considera que podría equipararse a Fred Astaire.

Bajo la vista y me doy cuenta de que he perdido a Polly. No me preocupa mucho porque lleva todo el día de arriba abajo, pero me extraña que se haya rendido tan fácilmente a la hora de buscar una pareja de baile.

Sin embargo, cuando vuelvo la vista hacia la pista de baile, enseguida veo su pequeña figura.

Ha encontrado a alguien con quien bailar.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Con quién estará bailando Polly?


End file.
